Denali system
Hunter (Denali A) Spectral Class: G8V Mass: .85 sol Radius: .878 sol Luminosity: .0566 sol Hyper Limit: 18.48 LM System Population: 25,242,766 The Hunter system houses the Denali Interstellar Yard, a massive nationally-owned nodal system of repair slips, yard construction skeletons, personnel housing, and warehouses. It also boasts one of the richest asteroid belts in Commonwealth space--Archer VII--second only to Wolf IV in mineral concentration. Hunter I Distance (km): 34,837,987 Radius (km): 6,849 Mass (Earths): 0.99058 Rotation (hours): 486.3 Albedo: 0.16 Atmospheric Pressure: 1.304999 Atmosphere Notes: 1.3 atm (CO2 38%,N2 23%,H2O 22%,O2 4%) Orbital Period (days): 44.493414 Density: 0.8 Surface Gravity (G): 0.859059 Mean Temperature (Kelvin): 626 Water Index: 0 Population: 0 Hunter I.1 Distance (km): 30,450.904839 Radius (km): 809.91604 Mass (Earths): 0.002662 Rotation (hours): 0 (tidally locked) Albedo: 0.63 Atmospheric Pressure: 0 Atmosphere Notes: None Orbital Period (days): 0.611052 Density: 1.3 Surface Gravity (G): 0.165078 Mean Temperature (Kelvin): 396.032389 Water Index: 0 Population: 0 Hunter II Distance (km): 4,5391,100 Radius (km): 143 Mass (Earths): 0.00001 Rotation (hours): 0 (tidally locked) Albedo: 0.4 Atmospheric Pressure: 0 Atmosphere Notes: None Orbital Period (days): 66.171687 Density: 0.9 Surface Gravity (G): 0.020178 Mean Temperature (Kelvin): 391 Water Index: 0 Population: 0 Planetoid. Hunter II.1 Distance (km): 0 Small body. Denali (Hunter III) Distance (km): 129,561,712 Radius (km): 13,164 Mass (Earths): 4.395937 Rotation (hours): 27 Albedo: 0.25 Atmospheric Pressure: 1.002467 Atmosphere Notes: 1.00 atm (N2 78.209%, O2 23.235%, AR .934%) Orbital Period (days): 319.103205 Density: 0.5 Surface Gravity (G): 1.031962 Mean Temperature (Kelvin): 292 Water Index: 69.23% Population: 32,542,356,264 Denali was chosen by Romanticist colonists, and so, is breath-takingly beautiful. Islands dot the surface, and four main landmasses occupy the rest of the space. The continents are, in order of upper left clockwise on the surface map, Northra Major, Northra Minor, Medin, and Southra. The majority of people living here have Slavic/American ancestries, and are called Landers. There is a large forestry and technological base here, as well as ranching, farming industries. Denali is mined, although there is not much to mine on the continents. People here have a (sometimes well-deserved) reputation of being hillbillies. On the islands, much of which are volcanic, agriculture, fishing, and deep-sea enterprises hold most of the economic power. Geothermic heating comes in at a close third. People living here are much more deeply tanned than the forest-and-mountain-dwelling mainlanders, and have a Pacific Islander heritage. Denali houses the Denali National Bank in its capital, Seryjbrod, as well as Government Square (containing Parliament Building—also known as the Seryjbrod Kremlin—which contains the Executive Suite, and the High Court). Hunter III.1 Distance (km): 29,039.784 Ring. Leo (Hunter III.2) Distance (km): 142,724.088 Radius (km): 581.815016 Mass (Earths): 0.000531 Rotation (hours): 0 (tidally locked) Albedo: 0.58 Atmospheric Pressure: 0 Atmosphere Notes: None Orbital Period (days): 2.943393 Density: 0.7 Surface Gravity (G): 0.063854 Mean Temperature (Kelvin): 211.973118 Water Index: 0 Population: 0 Hunter IV Distance (km): 219,072,453 Radius (km): 6,928 Mass (Earths): 1.281568 Rotation (hours): 11 Albedo: 0.58 Atmospheric Pressure: 2.605683 Atmosphere Notes: 2.61 atm (He 43%,CO2 27%,N2 18%,O2 2%) Orbital Period (days): 701.613288 Density: 1.00 Surface Gravity (G): 1.08621 Mean Temperature (Kelvin): 184 Water Index: 0.0938 Population: 7,140 Hunter IV.1 Distance (km): 0 Small body. Hunter IV.2 Distance (km): 336,008 Radius (km): 295.50978 Mass (Earths): 0.00008 Rotation (hours): 0 (tidally locked) Albedo: 0.5 Atmospheric Pressure: 0 Atmosphere Notes: None Orbital Period (days): 19.691635 Density: 0.8 Surface Gravity (G): 0.037065 Mean Temperature (Kelvin): 170.276776 Water Index: 0 Population: 0 Hunter IV.3 Distance (km): 730,072.64 Radius (km): 2,070.52087 Mass (Earths): 0.027368 Rotation (hours): 59.734649 Albedo: 0.57 Atmospheric Pressure: 0.005588 Atmosphere Notes: None Orbital Period (days): 63.067623 Density: 0.8 Surface Gravity (G): 0.259702 Mean Temperature (Kelvin): 165.75681 Water Index: 0 Population: 0 Hunter V Hunter VI Hunter VII Distance (km): 625,685,168 Asteroid belt. Hunter VIII Distance (km): 1,057,472,778 Asteroid belt. Hunter IX Hunter X Archer (Denali B) Spectral Class: F9V Mass: 1.188 sol Radius: 1.147 sol Luminosity: 1.8254 sol Hyper Limit: 22.44 LM System Population: 138,146 Archer I Distance (km): 25,490,075 Asteroid belt. Archer II Distance (km): 37,480,180 Radius (km): Mass (Earths): Rotation (hours): Albedo: Atmospheric Pressure: Atmosphere Notes: Orbital Period (days): Density: Surface Gravity (G): Mean Temperature (Kelvin): Water Index: Population: Archer III Distance (km): 56,042,639 Radius (km): 2,159 Mass (Earths): 0.050422 Rotation (hours): 35 Albedo: 0.47 Atmospheric Pressure: 0.22 Atmosphere Notes: 0.22 atm (N2 58%,CO2 15%,O2 12%,SO2 4%) Orbital Period (T-Standard): 89 days, 20 hours Density: 1.3 Surface Gravity (G): 0.44 Mean Temperature (Kelvin): 155 Water Index: 0 Population: 0 Archer III.1 Distance (km): 220,972 Radius (km): 697.36 Mass (Earths): 0.000849 Rotation (hours): 0 (tidally-locked) Albedo: 0.1088 Atmospheric Pressure: 0.25 Atmosphere Notes: 0.25 atm (C02 95%, N2 3%, Ar 2%) Orbital Period (T-Standard): 52 days, 22 hours Density: 0.64974 Surface Gravity (G): 0.07 Mean Temperature (Kelvin): 233 Water Index: 0.01 Population: 0 Archer IV Distance (km): 139,287,481 Archer IV A Distance (km): 139,287,481.349322 Radius (km): 5,005.962676 Mass (Earths): 0.290089 Rotation (hours): 97.683299 Albedo: 0.21 Atmospheric Pressure: 0.962954 Atmosphere Notes: 0.96 atm (N2 58%,O2 37%,Ar 3%,Kr 2%) Orbital Period (days): 300.910618 Density: 0.6 Surface Gravity (G): 0.470817 Mean Temperature (Kelvin): 324.637307 Water Index: 0.2195 Population: 98,700 Archer IV A.1 Distance (km): 18,271.763767 Radius (km): 708.266435 Mass (Earths): 0.001232 Rotation (hours): 0 (tidally locked) Albedo: 0.62 Atmospheric Pressure: 0 Atmosphere Notes: None Orbital Period (days): 0.524847 Density: 0.9 Surface Gravity (G): 0.099941 Mean Temperature (Kelvin): 266.262913 Water Index: 0 Population: 0 Archer IV B Distance (km): 1,392,807,481.349322 Radius (km): 3,554.2335 Mass (Earths): 0.138435 Rotation (hours): 84.737566 Albedo: 0.43 Atmospheric Pressure: 0.16571 Atmosphere Notes: 0.17 atm (N2 49%,O2 21%,CO2 17%,CO 5%) Orbital Period (days): 300.910618 Density: 0.8 Surface Gravity (G): 0.445802 Mean Temperature (Kelvin): 302.459852 Water Index: 0.1225 Population: 0 Archer IV B.1 Distance (km): 20,405.12 Small bodies. Archer V Distance (km): 181,038,193 Radius (km): 187 Mass (Earths): Rotation (hours): 37 Albedo: Atmospheric Pressure: 0 Atmosphere Notes: None Orbital Period (days): Density: 1.2 Surface Gravity (G): Mean Temperature (Kelvin): 279 Water Index: 0 Population: 0 Category:Denali Commonwealth